Crossed Destiny
by EmAndShaz
Summary: After Merlin gets himself into a dangerous situation he finds himself in 21st century America being carried by a teenager with Black hair and see green eyes whodoesent seem to remember anything. He starts to get himself deeper into things and finds out he has more than one destiny. Reveal!Fic
1. A bad situation

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say this is my first Merlin crossover and would love some reviews to say what i did good and what i did bad. Im a new writer and would love any feedback to help me on my way! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Morgana grabbed her dark blue cloak and put it on, hiding her face. She sneaked out of the castle with ease. Uther was such a naïve fool. He thought he didn't need extra guards at a time like this? It was foolish to think that the opposing side of this war was as weak as he thought they were. She thought all of this as she came into a clearing. Standing in that clearing was a woman with golden curly hair and a smug grin on her face. "Sister." The woman said as she emerged from the trees.

"You had no trouble getting out of the castle?" Morgana, glad to be able to air her thoughts, replied "Uther is foolish. He seems to think only a few guards would be able to hold of a full-scale attack." Morgana suddenly started thinking about how Merlin knew what she was. She held back in her anger at the serving boy for poisoning her when she thought he was her friend.

"Does no one suspect you sister?" Morgana's face turned serious as she didn't hesitate to reply. "Only one person suspects me. Their place in court is a low one im happy to say. So we should not worry. Its Arthur's serving boy. Merlin." Morgana thought her sister would be happy at this but her facial expression told her otherwise. "We must dispose of this 'Merlin' as soon as possible." She said grimly. Morgana moved her eyes towards a fallen tree trunk. "That should not be hard." She didn't move her eyes away from the tree trunk. "Because he is already here."

* * *

Merlin heard those words and leapt out from his hiding place. He kicked himself for letting himself be seen. Morgana and the woman were watching him. He recognised the woman to be Morgause, a powerful sorcerer intent on getting revenge on e. He gave them both an impish grin and took off in the direction of Camelot. Merlin took a risk and glanced behind him to see he was being chased by three men with glowing swords. No doubt they were enchanted by morgause. He turned his head around to see a dark object in front of him. Only just realising it was a tree before he hit it head on. He hated how clumsy he was. The guards restrained him and dragged him back to Morgana and Morgause.

"Merlin Merlin Merlin." Morgana shook her head as she slowly walked around him. Merlin just sent her a glare that had 'You traitor' written all over it. "You surprise me Merlin." Morgause said to him as she started to do the same as Morgana. What was this? Parade around Merlin day? he just looked at Morgause slightly curious for what she was going to say. Far less to what she was going to do to him. "You sacrifice everything for your little prince. Why do you do this?" Merlin just carried on glaring at Morgause. Although she could probably see fear in his eyes all the same. "You wouldn't be expected to do this. Your not a knight. You're a servant. So there has to be a reason to all this loyalty you show to Arthur."

"I belive in a fair and just land." He was surprised at the courage in his voice.

"And you belive Arthur will bring you that?" Morgause narrowed her eyes. "No. There is something else. Something more important."

"I told you. The way Arthur will rule will be fair and peaceful land. That is my reason."

"Well." Morgause said smugly. "You can take your secret to your grave"

* * *

**Hi again hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love some reviews from you guys! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Merlin OR Percy Jackson. (Although i wish i did :D) All rights go to their respective owners and i dont benefit from this in any way apart from enjoying writing :)**


	2. A destiny and a Prophecy?

**A/N: New chapter yay! Thanks for following this story an favoriting it! Im getting the chapters to be longer! Review please! I love reviews!**

* * *

Percy was sliding down a slope on a dustbin lid. What a great start to the day. First getting chased by gorgons AGAIN. Now getting my arms scratched by stupid bushes and trees! Percy glanced behind him to see the two gorgons he was being chased by waving their arms and hissing at him. Percy was glad to be rid of them for now. Well, until they started to fly towards him. "They have wings now?!" Percy shouted out in anger. Personally he was done with all this demigod stuff.

He was now in the middle of a road that looked like a motorway. Cars were coming from behind him, honking their horns at him to move. As if he could control this thing! Could he…? Percy leaned to the right towards a grassy part in the centre of the road and as he hit the kerb he didn't see the dustbin lid flipped over, taking him with it. He landed on something soft. He didn't think much of it until the soft 'something' grunted in pain.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what had happened. He remembered getting stung by the scorpion after the two sorcerers had left and then he let his magic take over. Big mistake. For all he knew he could be anywhere. He tried to get up but was still in chains. He tried to use his magic again "_Abrecath benda!" _The chains just tightened even further. Merlin was about to try one more time when something landed on top of him. He grunted as it hit him then he groaned in pain as the scorpion sting started to throb.

"Sorry mate." The accent he had was very different to what Merlin had heard. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

"_You_ didn't hurt me" Merlin replied, with pain in his voice.

He glanced up at the face of the boy who had just landed on him. He had short black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing strange clothes that looked rather expensive. He seemed to finally notice the chains Merlin was bound with and his eyes widened. "I'm Percy by the way. Percy Jackson."

* * *

Percy was slightly puzzled. The young man that was lying on the grass was bound in chains. The man had bright blue eyes and black hair, slightly similar to Percy's hair. His ears stuck out in a rather comical way and felt sorry for him as he knew the teasing he probably went through at school. His clothes seemed rather old-fashioned. Like medieval or something. He wanted to help the man get out of these chains but he was in a rush. The sound of hissing made both of them turn to see the two gorgons running up the road like maniacs. It was a pretty terrifying sight. Who knew what the mortals could see. Percy averted his gaze and set it back on the man lying at his feet. It was clear he could see what they were. That meant he wasn't just mortal. That made Percy more determined to help him. "Ok. I guess your coming with me." He helped the man up and decided that he couldn't carry him. "Your going to have to bunny hop along because I can't carry you." Percy held the man up so he wouldn't fall and turned behind him. The gorgons were having trouble getting up the motorway and avoiding the cars at the same time. He looked in front of him and saw the tunnel. "Ok." Percy started. "Were heading for the tun-" He stopped abruptly when a golden light appeared next to the man. "_Emrys" _The light whispered. It must have been talking to the man. "_Emrys. Your destiny has crossed with a prophecy. You are now part of each." _

"Is that your name?" Percy asked.

The man shook his head. "No. My name is Merlin"

* * *

Merlin didn't know how this golden light knew his druid name. He didnt know most things at the moment. Like what these metal beasts were around him. They must have been tame though. Because this boy, Percy, didn't think they were a threat. _Ill ask him later. _Thought Merlin as they stumbled down the black road. They seemed to be heading for a strange cave of sorts. As they came closer to it the golden light flickered and disappeared. _What had the golden light said? "Emrys. Your destiny has crossed with a prophecy you are now part of each." _Merlin had a faint idea that it was to do with his destiny to unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back. Things were just getting weirder by the minute. The cave loomed over them and he saw two people guarding a small door in the middle of it. They looked to be carrying spears and the person on the left was carrying a bow with a quiver on his back. One of them looked over at them and gave a puzzled look to the person, he thought that he was a boy, next to him. The one on the right notched their spear while the boy on the left dropped his spear and notched an arrow. They were aiming for them. "Dont shoot!" Percy shouted to them. They had almost reached the small door when they heard a hissing voice behind them. "Ah i see you found Emrys." She hissed with what sounded like a laugh. "We always love to have an extra prize." Suddenly an arrow whizzed over their heads and his the monster behind him. Angry hissing and cursing confirmed that. There was a puff and they were suddenly covered in monster dust. "What just happened?" Merlin asked as they reached the door.

"Well it seems your being chased by gorgons. Your lucky you got away with your lives. Hey why are you chained up?" The boy with the bow and arrow replied.

"Frank we've got more important things to worry about right now!" The other guard said sternly. She, they could tell she was a girl now, flashed Merlin a look that said sorry when she realised what it sounded like. Frank let out a gasp and they all turned around to see that the gorgon that frank had hit with the arrow was alive again. As well as have back up from her... Friend? Sister? Merlin didn't know. "Frank take them inside. I can hold these monsters off."

"But Hazel i can help!" Frank protested. He sounded like a whiny 6-year-old when he did that.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "They need someone to make sure they don't get shot at by the guards inside."

"But.."

"Frank go!"

The boy looked glumly at Hazel for a second then turned to Percy and Merlin. "Come on." He gestured into the door. Merlin nodded and hoped Hazel could hold off the monsters long enough to let them get away and to survive long enough.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Arthur is doing while this is going on? Things will be revealed shortly! Hope your enjoying this so far!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Merlin OR Percy Jackson. I wish i did though! :3**


	3. A Confusing Explanation

**A/N: Since i finished writing this tonight and had time to upload i blessed you readers with another chapter to read! This one is even longer that the others so i think im getting the idea of longer chapters. Some Hazel POV in this one! Review to say what you liked and didnt, Fav and follow if you liked it enough :)**

* * *

"Frank go!" Hazel needed them to get to safety. She could handle the gorgon that Frank didn't shoot. As the three boys slipped into the tunnel she saw the monsters flying towards her. _Ha! It looks like a human chicken!_ Hazel laughed out loud at the thought and courage flowed through her veins. She held her spear out and threw it at the gorgon. It wailed and hissed then disintegrated into monster dust. Hazel sighed with relief. That was easy. As she turned to go into the tunnel she heard more hissing. Puzzled she spun her head round to look at the source of it and recoiled in shock. Both gorgons that should have been dead were running towards her. _But I killed them… _she thought. Hazel knew she had no chance against something that wouldn't die so tore into the tunnel. At first it was just a normal maintenance tunnel that you would find on a motorway. But then I changed to a mosaic floor and torches which burned but didn't give off any smoke. The amount of times Hazel had gone through this tunnel was phenomenal. She heard a loud rumble and realised that the tunnel was collapsing. _Oh gods what did I do now?! _Hazel turned her head to see that the gorgons were gaining. She didn't realise she was at the end of the tunnel until she heard the roar of a river, the Little Tiber. She saw that Frank was helping the man in the chains up. He must have fallen over when they reached daylight. "Come on! Hurry up! Go!" She all but yanked the man to his feet and looked back into the tunnel. The monsters were barreling their way forwards. They reached the river bank and Hazel pushed the boy across first. On the watchtowers across the river horns blew and kids with crossbows aimed towards the gorgons. She looked over at the chained up man and then at Frank. "I can hold them off. Besides I owe it to you for before anyway" Frank smiled before turning his gaze back towards the gorgons. Hazel crossed the river quickly and joined the boy on the other side. She called to Frank and her expression changed to horror. One of the gorgons had got hold of him in its claws and Frank screamed in pain. The chained up man was slowly backing up from the other gorgon which was trying to slash him with its claws. "Back down Emrys!" The gorgon screamed. _Emrys. That's his name. _Emrys backed up to far and tumbled into the river. At the same time the boy at the side raised his fists and two giant hands shot from the water. One held Emrys while the other one was trying to grab Frank. Then everything happened at once. He heard Emrys shouting some weird words and saw a bright golden light fly into the sky and hit the gorgon in the sky. Then a golden light flowed from the water into the chains binding him and they exploded. The giant hands dropped Emrys into the water and crushed the other gorgon under his fist. The monster dust swept into the river and washed away, failing to reform. Emrys dragged himself out of the river and the boy lowered his hands. Frank, which the hands successfully had caught was laid on the ground breathing out heavily. His shoulders were badly scratched and scraped but he would be fine. She turned to the two boys stood on the river bank. "You were both amazing. Emrys and.."

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Said the boy. Emrys's eyes were wide with horror as she called him by his name. "Don't call me that. Please. Just call me Merlin.

* * *

The girl, Hazel, had called him Emrys. He was frightened that she would turn him into the king for using magic. "Pl... please… D..don't tell the king that.." Merlin's voice went silent before he finished his sentence. Hazel looked at him puzzled. So did Percy. Frank had got up but was clearly in pain. There was a wall to the left of them and the river was to the right of them, and all around them. With no way to run it was time to face his consequences for lying to Arthur all those years. "I only use magic for good. I have never betrayed Prince Arthur and the King. I promise!" Merlin was rushing his words now. The other three were looking at him as if he was crazy. Then Frank gasped. "Are you the real Merlin? You know, from the legends?"

That confused him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The mortals know it as him being a sorcerer of legends. But Demigods know the real version of the story"

Merlin just looked at him, confused out of his mind. "Go on."

"He was destined to unite the lands and bring magic back to the land. After something called the Demigod massacre, where Arthur's father killed thousands of Demigods, the gods needed someone to bring it all back and make being a Demigod legal again. He was said to be given a gift of being born with magic and being the most powerful magic wielder ever to walk the earth." Merlin nodded. He understood what he was talking about. Well about bringing magic back. Not about the Demigod part. _What is a Demigod…? _Merlin kept his thought to himself. Not wanting to interrupt.

"But the Titans wanted to keep the demigods in hiding so they did everything to stop them. Like using two daughters of Zeus and a daughter of Athena to try to destroy Merlin."

_They must be sorcerers. Nimwueh, Morgause and Morgana…_ Merlin nodded trying to make Frank keep going.

"That's all we know. It must have been successful or we wouldn't be here today. Although we don't know how this happened or what actually became of Merlin after this. You are the real Merlin aren't you? Destined to bring all this back to the land?"

Merlin just nodded glumly. Even now. People thought too much of him. He looked around and realised that they were surrounded by kids and teenagers listening to Frank and Merlin. Someone stepped forward. They were dressed in purple and had long black hair. "I see we have been blessed with a historical figure, and a son of Neptune." She glared at Percy with cold eyes and looked up and down Merlin, as if to see if he looked the part.

"Do I know you?" Percy spoke up. "I sort of lost my memory so…"

." Her eyes said otherwise but no one questioned them. "I am Reyna Praetor of the twelfth region. And…. No, I don't know you."

"Frank. Go to the hospital wing and get those shoulders looked at." He slipped to corked bottles into his bag and gave Percy and Merlin a look that said. _I'll explain everything later. _"Yes Reyna." Frank trudged off wincing as he stumbled and jerked his shoulders. Some soldiers snickered and whispered "klutz" to each other. Reyna turned towards Hazel. "Hazel, bring these two inside once they are ready." Reyna regarded them both with a strange look. "Then they shall go to Octavian. Then we will decide what to do with them."

"What do you mean?" Merlin and Percy said at the same time.

"We must know if fate brought us the 'real' Merlin and a new recruit." She glared at Merlin as if to say she didn't believe it. "Or…. If they brought us two more enemies to kill."

* * *

**A/N: I should be able to get a chapter up tommorrow. If i have enough time. So sorry if its not uploaded!**

**Disclaimer: You all should know i dont own Merlin OR Percy Jackson. (I guess lots of people wish they did though :)**


	4. In the Principia

**Heh… Hi guys… So sorry about not updating for a couple of days! Thanks for the follows and the fav! Reviews help me write quicker!** *_Your begging for reviews* _** No im not! **_*Yes you are.* _**Get out of here!**

Percy followed Reyna through the camp, taking in the beauty of the buildings that they passed. They definetly looked Roman, but they didn't seem right to Percy. The one thing he remembered was a name, Annabeth. He knew her appearance, blonde hair with beautiful grey eyes. And he missed her. _She is important. I must find her. _Percy was interrupted from his thoughts when they reached the principia.  
As the four of them, Percy, Merlin, Hazel and Reyna stepped through the doors Merlin and Percy gasped. On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus. The floor was polished marble and velvet covered the walls. At the back stood a display of banners studded with bronze medals, probably military medals.  
"It's a very nice place, but I prefer Camelot." Merlin's ocean blue eyes were filled with worry as if he knew that his home was in danger. Percy understood this feeling. He glanced around the room and noticed a door blocked with iron bars in the corner of the room, like a prison. Percy wondered what Reyna kept down there – Monsters? Treasure? Amnesiac demi-gods and a mortal with magic who got Reyna angry? Percy had no idea, but he really didn't want to know.

* * *

Merlin had to admit he preferred Camelot to this place. Maybe it was because it seemed more familiar and safe rather than threatening like a war camp. Reyna was stood by a table in the centre of the room. The table was cluttered up with scrolls, books, a strange device and a bowl with multi-coloured objects in. Two dogs flanked the table. But they were metal dogs with ruby eyes that glowed with hatred. Merlin made sure to stay clear of them. Reyna sat on one of the high chairs on the other side of the table. "So…" Percy started to say, until the dogs bared their teeth and growled. Merlin felt Percy tense up beside him and Hazel shuffle on his other side.

"Easy guys," Reyna told the dogs. The stopped growling but didn't take their menacing glare off the two new arrivals. "They won't attack," Reyna told them, "unless you try to steal something, or I tell them to," This wasn't exactly reassuring, it was more of a threat.

"That's Argentum an Aurum." She gestured to the silver and gold dogs.

"Silver and Gold." Percy said. Merlin was about to ask which one was which but realised that was a stupid question. If Arthur were here he would be calling Merlin an idiot right now. The thought made him miss home even more than before so he pushed them out of his head for the moment. Percy was looking at Reyna In deep thought before he said.

"We have met." He decided. "I just can't remember when. Please, if you know anything tell me about-"

Reyna raised her hand to stop him. "Before we get into that, tell me of your story. Oh… and don't lie, my dogs don't like liars."

Percy nodded and started from the beginning when he awoke at the wolf house. He was trained up by Lupa the wolf, until he was ready to go on this journey to find the camp and get to safety. Reyna nodded like this was normal for each recruit who arrived. Well apart from one bit of the story. "No memory at all? You remember nothing before waking up at the wolf house?"

"Strange bits and pieces." Percy didn't want to mention Annabeth just yet. He knew they had met at a camp, but this one didn't seem right. Besides, he was scared that if he told anyone, the memory would disappear just like everything else.

"That's all normal. Lupa trains us up then sends us on our way here. If we make it alive were ready to join the legion. But I have never heard of someone losing their memory. How did you find Camp Jupiter?"  
Percy described the last three days- the gorgons that wouldn't die, finding Merlin chained up on the side of the motorway, and meeting Frank and Hazel. Hazel took the story from there. Saying how brave Percy was and how Merlin held extraordinary power that he seemed to use only to protect others. Reyna turned to Merlin. "Your both old for recruits. Your what, sixteen and 19?" Percy nodded and Merlin did the same. Reyna turned back to Percy. "If you spent that many years on your own, you would be dead by now. You're a son of Neptune; the monsters would smell you from an early age and found you already. You must have been somewhere else than the wolf house." Percy just shrugged. " I don't remember anything before the wolf hose." Reyna just stared at Percy for a while before turning back to Merlin. "You said you still have your memory, enlighten us on how you got here."

Merlin explained about following Morgana through the forest and her talking to Morgause. Then being found and left to die at the hands of the serekets. He then explained the golden light that had talked to him. Then Hazel butted in and said it had called him Emrys. Merlin tensed up at that moment, waiting to hear what Reyna was going to say. "It seems you are not lying since my dogs haven't eaten you. What did the golden light say again?"

"_Emrys. Your destiny has crossed with a prophecy. You are now part of each_." Merlin repeated. Reyna looked at him in a strange manner, like she knew something he didn't. "Well…" She said, pacing in front of the banners. Merlin saw one of them were missing. He was curious. "It seems this golden light is a goddess. And they don't always talk to demigods like this. And never mortals. But you're not mortal, you're a creature of magic. And if the legends are correct, more powerful than any demigod or human to ever walk the earth." Merlin blushed a dark shade of red and Reyna seemed to notice he was making him uncomfortable. Hazel piped up, obviously confused at what was going on. "So… this is the real Merlin, from the legends? And if it is, what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be with King Arthur?"

"It's _Prince _Arthur, actually. And besides, I'm sure the royal pratness can look after himself for a short time while we figure out what is actually happening." Merlin's voice dripped with sarcasm which was hard to miss. Reyna looked like she was stifling a smile. This made Merlin grin idiotically.  
"Hazel," Reyna turned to her, "Take Merlin and Percy to the Temple Hill. Tell him about the legion on the way. Until they find their way back to where they come from, they shall join the legion. Whichever cohort will take them."

As the three of them walked out the door, Reyna shouted to them. "If Octavian lets you live, we will carry on trying to work out the reason you were sent here. It's not a coincidence you were both sent together."

All was on Merlin's mind as they walked away, was if Arthur was still alive and had not fallen prey to Morgana and Morgause.


End file.
